


His Bucky

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is back, and Steve doesn’t know how to react to it all. Bucky does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve, who always had a sarcastic comment on his tongue in times of need, didn’t know what to say. Bucky was back and he remembered and he was healing and he was real, and Steve was overwhelmed and terrified and so very happy at the same time.

But things were complicated, and they had the right to be. These things weren’t common. They only happened to them, and therefore Steve couldn’t find a guidebook on how to act when your best friend and (former [maybe]) lover came back from the dead with some sort of amnesia and tried to kill you only to end up on the run from the government and then return with his memories intact but more broken than ever. Steve didn’t know how to react. Didn’t know how he was supposed to react. All he knew was that Bucky was back. His Bucky was back.

“This century can be confusing,” Steve told him on their first night together in Steve’s apartment. “The internet is very helpful, once you get the hang of it. I think you’ll love YouTube.”

Bucky sat down on Steve’s couch as the latter grabbed his very few possessions to put them in his bedroom. “You what?”

“YouTube,” Steve called from the other room. “It’s a website on the internet. You can watch and share videos and stuff.” Steve returned and hovered next to him for a few seconds before taking a seat beside him.”I think you’ll love that.”

Bucky nodded, his long hair tickling his cheek. Steve cleared his throat.

“You, uh- you want me to show it to you right now? Because I can do that.”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply, but Steve didn’t let him.

“Of course, if you’d rather rest or get some food, I can always show it to you later.”

Bucky didn’t bother to form a response this time, for he knew Steve like the back of his (non-metallic) hand. He could keep talking all night.

“And if you want to be alone, I can totally leave.”

“Steve.”

Steve snapped his mouth shut, his head jerking toward him, as if startled. “Y-yes?”

“Stop talking.”

“I talk too much, don’t I?”

“Especially when you don’t know what to say.”

Silence followed. Not a tense one, but it was loaded. Steve didn’t know how to interpret it.

“All of my best moments,” Bucky suddenly said. “were spent with you. I just want to spend my time in this century with you.” He reached out to place his hand over Steve’s. “I just want this. Things don’t have to be complicated.”

Steve didn’t know what to say, and for once he was happy about it.


End file.
